Rat Hunt Mafia
| image = File:Reservoirdog.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yuli | link = Rat Hunt Mafia | size = 8 Players (Tiny) | startdate = September 22, 2011 | winningfaction = Goodies (gangsters) | roster = Players: #plasmid #Flamebirde #MissKitten #'Cat'astrophe #KlueMaster #Maurice #Auramyna #Araver | first = Maurice | last = plasmid, Flamebirde | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yuli in the partial style of Resevoir Dogs. It began on September 22nd, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (September 30th, 2011). Game Mechanics *2 vs 6 mini-mafia in the partial style of Reservoir Dogs. Note: This is NOT a Reservoir Dogs mafia. Heh. *Every player is assigned a name that they know each other by (in this case, though, your real name is the colour and your assigned name is your board name--e.g., maurice). *You have completed a job that went south quickly. You now suspect that there are police among you. Someone set you up and you're out for blood. Two roles will randomly be assigned as undercover cops. They may be any two roles excluding Mr White. Rules *Baddies get BTSC + NK (unstoppable, save by save). *When a player is lynched, their faction is revealed, but not their role. *OOA: Block > Kill > Redirect Role Description *The Boss -- Organises jobs and knows all RID combinations, but does not know factions. Has self vote manip of x1 or x2. *The Boss' Son -- In charge of the job and can redirect any player. *Mr White -- An old man, formerly a doctor of medicine. Cannot be bad. May save one target from the NK per night. If he successfully saves a baddie, he becomes bad. *Mr Black -- The quiet, observant type. May Role Spy any player. Does not learn faction. *Mr Gray -- A loudmouth who likes to tell stories. He can keep a player occupied for the night, stopping their action. (Block) *Mr Green -- A ruthless killer chosen by The Boss to keep things orderly. Has a kill every night. *Mr Brown -- A man with connections. If he is ever targeted by a member of the opposite faction, he is told which role targeted him. *Mr Tech -- A tech whiz who can tap communications. He chooses a player or role and receives a random five word string from the last pm sent that night by them to the host. Note, faction is independant of role, so any role can start out as undercover baddie except Mr. White. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *The Boss -- Maurice *Mr White -- Plasmid *Mr Black -- KlueMaster *Mr Green -- 'cat'astrophe *Mr Brown -- Auramyna *Mr Tech -- Flamebirde Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Yuli #plasmid - Mr White #Flamebirde - Mr Tech #MiKi - Mr Gray - Lynched D3 and found to be an undercover cop #Cat'astrophe - Mr Green - Lynched D1 and found to be a legitimate gangster #KlueMaster - Mr Black - Killed N2 by Undercover cops #maurice - The Boss - Killed N1 by Undercover cops #Auramyna - Mr Brown - Killed N3 by Undercover cops #Araver - The Boss' Son - Lynched D2 and found to be an undercover cop Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 7